1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to call management on the web. More particularly, it relates to capturing significant events at web servers.
2. Background Art
The ultimate goal of any web site built for call management is to reduce cost per call incident. This may be accomplished by diverting traditional voice calls to a self help web site or by reducing the amount of time per call.
Creating a service allows the code to reside in one location which allows for a more flexible plug and play web site architecture. It also allows the code to be updated in one place (rather than changing every web page which needs to write a significant event.)
Information of certain users actions on a web site may be characterized as significant events. A significant event usually includes a unique session identifier, a time stamp, an action, and a user identifier.
A significant event is usually written to the database as an integer, which integer is small, light weight, and can be easily reported on, together with a time stamp. A secondary database table is usually built which matches the significant event integer to a string description. At the time of reporting, the two tables are cross referenced in order to produce a human readable report. This works well; however, it requires someone to manually update the string table before the significant events. This makes the update of the table a problem when the web site is constantly being changed and updated, especially in a portlet world.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for capturing significant events at a web site.